Kurokami Style
by Fairy Tail's Top Mage
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was always gullible, perhaps will always be. However, when he gets his hands on a scroll with the fighting style of one of the biggest monsters in history? Well, things are looking pretty weird... Medaka-like!Naruto


**An idea I came up with recently. I only watched the first three episodes but I love it so much. So bear with me for a while.**

**I do not own Medaka Box or Naruto or any other elements I use.**

Naruto was annoyed.

He thought it was an easy task. Steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals, avoid any other shinobi, and to not be detected at any cost. The moment he left the Hokage tower without the Hokage confronting him, he knew he succeeded. Naruto was basically bouncing when he opened the Forbidden Scroll of Seals.

Until he saw it was the Scroll of Fighting.

"This is so lame!" He groaned. All that work he did to get genin and he picked up the wrong one. "What a joke!" He sighed before looking lower down the scroll.

"Karate? What the hell is that? Kenpo? Sounds boring? Kurokami..." Naruto paused. Black God sounded pretty bad ass. Maybe Mizuki would let him substitute it instead of a jutsu. "Might as well." He looked into the night sky and determined he had about three hours.

"Lets get started!"

* * *

"I found you!"

Naruto laughed as Iruka entered the clearing. The man was red-faced as he looked to be warn out from looking for him. The blond had to give him props though, being able to find him before time was up.

"Whats up Iruka-sensei? Came to see my pass too?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU DUMB ASS." Naruto cleaned out his ear with his pinky. Iruka was always his loudest teacher.

"Well I wasn't able to steal the Forbidden Scroll like Mizuki-sensei asked, but I did find the cool fighting scroll. I was able to learn two techniques! Although, they're not as effective since I'm not that fast..." Naruto seemed to ramble to himself before the chunin stopped him.

"Wait a second, Mizuki-?"

He didn't get the chance to finish as shuriken was sent flying towards them. Acting quickly, he pushed the blonde out of the way. Unfortunately, the scarred man was pinned the a tree.

"So I found the losers..."

The two looked up to see Mizuki in a tree. He had a sneer on his face and two giant shuriken on his back. Naruto's smile was wiped off his face and horror replaced it. "Iruka-sensei!"

"Now, now Naruto. Give me the Forbidden Scroll of Seals and forget what you saw here." The blond grit his teeth before tying the scroll to his back. He slipped into a stand unfamiliar to both chunin. "You're going to fight me? You, an academy student? HAHAHA!" The white-haired man jumped off the tree and landed on the ground. An arrogant smirk found its way on his face.

Naruto didn't say anything else.

"You want to know a secret Naruto?" Iruka grasped from the tree he was pinned too. Dread his filled his stomach.

"STOP IT MIZUKI!"

"Sixteen years ag-"

**"Kurokami Lariat!"**

***Crack***

Iruka watched in shock as his student drove his arm into the traitor's neck. Mizuki spit out blood as he was sent flying into a tree. The man surprisingly didn't get back up.

_'Just one attack!'_

"Like I'd trust you again..." Naruto muttered. He wiped some blood off his orange sleeve and went to help his sensei.

"How did you..?" The boy grinned.

"I told you I learned some new techniques! Unfortunately, I wasn't able to use both of them. You should see the scroll Iruka-sensei! The inventor must of been a monster."

_'I would be surprised.'_

"Hey, Naruto, close your eyes." The blond tilted his head before doing what he was asked. "You can open them now."

He immediately noticed that his sensei was missing his headband and was holding his goggles. There was a proud smile on his face as well. The blond put a hand to his forehead and felt the metal immediately.

"Congratulations, you are a proud ninja of the leaf!"

"Alright!"

* * *

However, Naruto's joy did not last long.

"So you broke into my tower, stole my scroll and possibly cripple one of my shinobi." The Third Hokage read from his report.

The blonde didn't deny it. In fact, he practically gloated.

"Well your guards weren't that impressive. It was as easy as walking into my own house!" The old man just sighed before tossing the paper into the trash.

"I guess I am a bit impressed. However, if you ever pull a stunt like this, I would have to execute you. Understood?" Naruto didn't know if he was joking or not, but he didn't give a witty remark.

"Yes Hokage-jiji!" Hiruzen Sarutobi pulled out the familiar scroll that Naruto stole earlier and tossed it towards him.

"You show promise with it. You might as well keep it, I don't need it gaining anymore dust." Naruto's eyes shined as he basically drooled. "Get out of my office now."

* * *

Three months.

That's how long he had to master the new techniques he required. If he could get them all down, he could take the hat from the Old Man's head immediately. Determination was etched on his face as he opened the scroll for the second time.

"Oh, looks like I missed something..."

_The Life of Medaka Kurokami_

**Well, my new idea that I came up with on the fly. A bit rushed, but I sort of like the ideas of fics like this. Anyways, enjoy.**


End file.
